


Eclipse

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo ponders his changing attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

He calls me his sun.

But if I am the sun, then I am that of the eclipse, with a heart as dark as pitch, and I fear that he has been blinded to my flagrant imperfections by the dazzling penumbra that sears the corneas of any who dare to look. He is my Son, and my sun. He is the light that penetrated my black soul; that exposed the bleached bones of my unbridled desire. It was his voice that cried out to me in the wilderness, a beacon that guided me to my destiny.

He asks me why I no longer bathe him.

I see the dejection well in his eyes, but I can no longer stand to touch his honey skin as his guardian. He is so innocent and my thoughts are vile, my hands are covered in blood. I want to revel in that virtue and feast on his body like a carnivore.

He tells me he feels safe in my bed.

I lay awake listening to his fitful sleep, and I want to warn him that to lie beside me is more dangerous than the odyssey that we share. But my tongue is as heavy as lead in my mouth. He turns his golden gaze upon me, and I am trapped, unable to reach out to him and unable to look away. My hands twitch to remove the diadem that crowns his head, I want to see him in his true form, not as the gods have chosen to curse him. I want to bear witness to his strength pounding against my body like waves crashing upon a rocky shoreline. I am not worthy of the admiration he bestows upon me, but I crave his feral desire.

I turn my back, and feel the soft sigh of his breath as he settles and presses against me. I know that it is only time that stands between us.


End file.
